vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Byouki User
Summary The Byouki User is one of the members of Shinshou Hitsubatsu, a supernatural vigilante group that seeks to punish those who use Youkai and supernatural means to commit crimes. Her role is to user her Byouki to possess the criminal and have them commit another crime, sending the criminal back to court until they finally receive the death penalty. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B '''physically, at least '''9-B with Byouki | At least 9-B Name: Byouki User (Real name unknown) Origin: The Zashiki Warashi of Intellectual Village Gender: Female Age: Unknown (13-14) Classification: Human, Specialist, Vigilante Powers and Abilities: Magic, Biological Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Possession, Darkness Manipulation & Duplication (Can create an army of shadow copies of herself) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Curse Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Reactive Power Level Attack Potency: Human level physically, at least Wall level with Byouki (Can melt humans down to the bone, can create an endless army of superhuman copies, can make Ranzono Sachi a berserker capable of breaking out of her handcuffs, damage reinforced glass and severely injure Illness Magic User and Oomukade) | At least Wall level (Superhuman strength, can fight the Illness Magic User, the copies continuously become stronger when fighting stronger/fiercer enemies) Speed: Unknown (Doesn't bother to move during fights as her shadow army does all the fighting for her), possibly Subsonic reactions (Could keep track of the Illness Magic User as he fought her army | Subsonic (Can fight and threaten the Illness Magic User) Lifting Strength: Regular Human | Unknown Striking Strength: Human Class | At least Wall Class Durability: Human level | Wall level Stamina: Average, practically doesn't waste any energy fighting | Unknown, probably high Range: Unknown with Byouki possession, her Byouki scan is less than 10 km | Standard melee range Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses, the calculations for her Byouki army can be disrupted by external interference Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Byouki:' The Byouki is a cat Youkai from the continent that was created in a Kodoku ritual, a powerful curse made by placing countless poisonous insects and dangerous beasts in a single jar and having them kill each other. Its primary power is to apply a variety of diseases to whoever it possesses. **'Melting Humans:' The Byouki User can use her Byouki powers to dissolve/melt people down to the bone. She implanted her Byouki into the other members of her organization so that it automatically activates and kills them if they decide to reveal the organization's secrets. **'Toori-Ma:' The term “Toori-Ma” is used to describe normal criminals in modern times, but it originally referred to a paranormal phenomenon. A Toori-Ma is believed to possess people and cause them to commit unthinkable crimes. As a type of Toori-Ma, the Byouki can possess people by entering their shadow, drive them insane and reveal their violent side by making them kill indiscriminately. Those affected by it will enter a berserk state and attack anyone who gets close. This can be used in conjunction with a special search system to remotely target someone using a radio interception program, though this system requires something to lock to, such as the electromagnetic waves sent out by a vehicle’s robot brakes. **'Shadow Army:' Even if she doesn’t manually set it up, her Byouki will find its own targets. It will scan her surroundings and search for whoever she considers an enemy and automatically produce the quantity and quality of Byouki needed to defeat them. When the Byouki is activated in this manner, dark shadows sweep out in every direction from the Byouki User’s feet. The shadows instantly swallow up the entire surface of the ground. The covered surfaces seem to throb and pulse before countless shadow copies of the Byouki User rise from the ground. She can create tens of thousands of copies to form an overwhelming army in an instant. She easily replenishes the losses suffered by her army, as shown when Illness Magic User managed to cut down five hundred copies only for her to instantly create one thousand more. The stronger her enemy is and the fiercer it fights against the army, the more Byouki will be produced and the stronger they'll be. This will continue until the Byouki wears down the enemy with its endless numbers and tears them to pieces. However, external interference will disrupt the Byouki's equation and may create a gap in her army. ***'Cursed Claws:' Each of the shadow copies is a symbol of disease and pestilence. A scratch from one of their long claws will cause one’s entire body to foam up, rot away, and have its protein boiled from within by an intense fever. Key: Byouki User | Shadow Copies Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Zashiki Warashi Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Biology Users Category:Disease Users Category:Possession Users Category:Shadow Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Claw Users Category:Curse Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Criminals Category:Antagonists Category:Teenagers Category:Vigilantes Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9